


Grand Gestures and Simple Truths

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, first official Voltron fic I'm posting, flirtyrobot, pidgance, plance, prompts, valentine gift swap for our discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: What does it take to admit you're in love with someone. Lance and Pidge find their attraction is mutual.Written for the Pidgance Positivity Discord Valentine Exchange 2018Prompt: Chocolate





	Grand Gestures and Simple Truths

Title: Grand Gestures and Simple Truths.   
Written for the Pidgance Positivity Discord Valentine Exchange 2018  
Prompt: Chocolate

 

“I don’t know man, this may be the best dessert yet. It’s so goood.”   
Lance, perched on one of the Castle’s kitchen counters, popped another flakey confection into his mouth. “These taste almost like the pastelitos back home.” He licked the flakes off each finger. “ MMMmmmm!”

Hunk beamed. “Thanks, recreating dishes has been a heck of a lot easier since Slav and Matt came up with that replicator of sorts.” He tapped his chin, “though we should be happy they didn’t use the idea of recycled ‘waste’ to make the needed items. There’s only 7 of us on board generally and I do not want to think about the ramifications of that.” He grimaced at the thought.

Lance shook his head, “I don’t care where you get the matter to replicate, I’m just glad you could come up with a guava like fruit.” 

“If you fully understood what I was implying, you would think otherwise.”

 

“HUNK!” Pidge came sliding around the corner into the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Lance sitting on the counter. “Oh, you’re here too?” Her face fell.

“Hey, what do you mean being all dejected at my presence, I’ll have you know I have hordes of fans that say otherwise.”

Pidge snorted, “I hardly think two aliens count as hordes of fans, Lance.” 

Lance sat up straighter, “You know two aliens into me? Who are these lovely ladies?” He cocked his eyebrow and flashed his ‘charming’ grin. “Cause I’m willing to give them a shot of vitamin Lance.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oops, my bad, they were Shiro’s fans. Sorry for the mix up.” She turned her attention to Hunk.

Lance jumped off the counter, ready to defend his coolness, when Hunk interrupted. “.Anyway, Pidge…” Hunk turned his back on Lance. “You needed me?”

“Um..yeah...I mean,..” Pidge adjusted her glasses, fidgeted with her wrist communicator, and was all around antsy. She spared a glance at Lance before turning her attention back to Hunk. “,,,It’s...really nothing I guess. I...just needed some advice I suppose…” another glance at Lance. “..I’ll find you later.” Pidge attempted to wink, failing to do so, instead looking like someone shone a flashlight into her eyes.

“Why can’t you ask me now…OOOhhhh…boy trouble?” Hunk grinned at Pidge, successfully winking back.

“NO dude!” Pidge flailed her arms trying to shut Hunk up. “Not exactly.” 

Lance perked up, “Did you say ‘boy trouble’? Gross Pidge. “

“I did not! Hunk said it. I just had a question about a social issue is all.” She glanced at Lance, but refused to face him head on.

Hunk butted in, “What’s one food you miss from Earth? Something we haven’t been able to replicate?” 

Pidge thought, biting on her lower lip, then pointing her finger up, “What I wouldn’t give for a bavarian cream filled donut topped with chocolate frosting. Those were the epitome of sugar perfection.” Pidge’s eyes glazed over, then she pouted. “But there’s nothing like the chocolate in space that I know of, and the replicator can’t seem to make it. So I’ll keep on missing them.”

Hunk used her distraction to get to the real issue, “Bummer. What question did you want to ask me again?”

“Oh, how do you know if you have a crush on someone? Or how can you tell if they have a crush on you? Like, what is it that’s different from say, you and I liking each other?” Pidge’s eyes widened while a blush crept across her face.

“You have a crush on someone!?” Lance half yelled, coming face to face with Pidge. Hunk grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him aside.

Pidge bristled. “I didn’t say that! I just wanted to know how one knows they have a crush. Purely informational, LAaance. “

Her cheeks red, she turned around and headed toward the door, “Forget it, I’ll go ask Shiro or Keith.” Pidge left, her steps a little louder than normal.

Lance looked at Hunk, a pout forming on his lips. “You don’t think Pidge actually has a crush do you?”

Hunk crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed his friend. “Yeah, I do.”

“What!? “ Lance slapped his hands on the counter, “who do you think it is?” he began to pace.   
“I bet it’s Shiro, he’s the type of guy girls could easily have crushes on.” Lance threw is hands up, “ I could live with it being Shiro I suppose. No actual competition there.” Lance stopped and turned back to Hunk. “ What if it’s Keith!?” his face darkened. “No way, Pidge can’t be in love with that dude.”

“Let me stop you there. “ Hunk held his hand up, palm forward. “It’s not them. “

Lance looked at his friend, pointing his finger in accusation “You know who it is!” He grabbed Hunk’s collar. “You’ve got to tell me, who’s the lucky guy?”

Hunk removed Lance’s hands, “One, I don’t have to tell you anything. Two, I don’t know who it is, but I suspect it’s that Olkarian guy that was here for one of our coalition dinners the other day, I mean, did you see them all huddled up talking all night over her tech?” He turned back around to finish putting the remaining dessert away.

Lance wilted, “what am I going to do about that then? Hunk, bro, help your buddy out?”

Hunk shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips “I don’t know man, maybe actually tell her you like like her?”

Lance bristled, “I can’t do that, not when she has a crush on someone else.” He rubbed his palms onto his eyes in frustrations, “This bad dude, every day I think I’m going to get over it, and then she comes around and I...I’m too far gone. This is the worst.”

Hunk patted his friend on the back, “Do something about it then. You guys are going on a joint mission to Olkarion tomorrow anyway. Use that. “

Lance’s shoulders fell forward, “I don’t think that’ll work, but thanks. See ya.” He headed toward the door.

“Then do something amazing to prove your love!” Hunk hollered at his retreating friend. Lance just waved his hand in dismissal. 

Hunk quietly laughed at his friend’s back, he had a hunch it would work out for Lance if only he tried.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week later, Lance found himself in Green along with Pidge, leaving Olkarion after a successful coalition meeting. He had been more reserved than usual, partly due to the Olkari’s more logical manner, partly due to how much Pidge hung with the guy Hunk though she might have a crush on. He decided to approach the topic of possible crushes while they were alone.

“So, you got a thing for that science guy back there? What was his name again?”

Pidge almost spit out the water she was drinking, “What!? Oh gosh, no, Lance. That was a diplomatic mission. We were developing new safety and communication structures for the coalition. It has nothing to do with feelings. Why would you bring that up now?” She made a show of checking her console. 

Lance leaned way back in the extra chair tilting his head so he could look at Pidge upside down. “No reason, I was just curious.” He sat up and swiveled to face her. Pidge turned her chair toward his. “Why else would you ask Hunk that question right before we were going to spend a week with them?” 

Pidge raised her eyebrows, “You mean the moment in the castle kitchen last week? Geez, I told you, it was for research.” 

“Pfffttt. Right. Research.” He leaned forward, pointing his finger at her. “You always have a reason for your questions. And, unless you are planning on making some robot that specifically has the ability to have a crush, you have an alternative and active investment in the answer to your question.”

Pidge hunched her shoulders up, trying to appear nonchalant, “And so what if I do. What does that matter to you whether I have a crush on someone or not?” she turned sideways in her chair again.

Lance reached out and swiveled her chair back to face his. “Ask me.” 

“Huh?” 

“Ask me. Ask me what it’s like to have a crush on someone.” Lance sat back, staring Pidge down.

They both stared at each other a moment longer than necessary, when Pidge acquiesced, throwing her hands into the air.

“Fine. Lance. What’s it like to have a crush? “ then, under her breath, “on everyone in the universe.”

“What? Hey! Regardless of your sass, I’ll answer you anyway” He leaned forward, eyes turned upward in thought. “It’s kind of explosive at first, like, you see that person and your mind goes blank. Then your heart starts beating harder and you feel like you’d do anything to get their attention.” Lance plastered a suave smile on his face. “It’s the kind of thing that makes you want to appear cool to the other person….But..” the smile fell, “...It wears off pretty quickly, honestly.”

He started to count on his fingers, “You either find that there’s a lot more about them than their looks and then you respect them too much to hit on them again, and your opinion about them changes, or, you find out they’re terrible and suddenly very ugly and you want nothing to do with them.”

Pidge held out her hand. “I’ll stop you there, I definitely don’t have a crush, on that guy, or anyone else for that matter. Not if that’s what having a crush feels like.” She stared past Lance, just above his shoulder, seemingly contemplating something or other. “Truthfully, there’s heart racing involved, but, well, I feel like I want to run away, and the feelings get stronger every day.” Pidge blushed hard.

“You do have a crush!” Lance pointed at her accusingly, “Or something more than a crush.” He sat back again, “On that guy?”

Pidge turned her eyes on Lance, “Listen, I do not have a crush, or infatuation, or anything other than respect for ‘science boy’. Please remember that. “ She looked away again.

“Ask me.”

“Huh?” 

“Ask me.”

“I already did Lance, but fine. ‘What’s it like to have a crush?’”

“Not that. Ask me what it’s like to be in love with someone.”

Pidge whipped her head around to face Lance. Her face lit up bright red and she lowered her eyes.   
“What’s it like to be in love with someone?...Lance”, she whispered.

The air in the cockpit seemed to still, even Green appeared to dampen her instruments and readouts.

Lance leaned forward. 

“First, you only know them as your friend.”

His hand reached out to touch Pidge’s.

“Then, you notice you think about them a lot more than your other friends. And you’re pretty flippin’ close with your other friends.”

He slid his hand up her arm.

“Next, you keep getting crushes on a lot of people, but they fade the moment she comes to mind, whether she’s actually near you or a warp jump away. It doesn’t matter. You start noticing you don’t develop crushes so much anymore, if at all.”

He reached her shoulder. Pidge trembled but didn’t look up yet.

“After that, your heart speeds up every time she comes in the room. You start wanting to know everything she’s interested in, learn what she loves, even if it makes absolutely no sense to you. You want her to love what you love too, so you share. And, when you think she might like someone else, you’re bummed, but you’d rather her be happy getting what she wants than getting what you want.

He slid his hand under her chin, lifting it up. Pidge blushed but maintained eye contact.

“And, the worse part is, you’ve spent so much of your free time trying to come up with some grand gesture to tell her you love her, but realize it was a waste when all you needed to do was tell her.”

He leaned forward, eyes sliding closed.

“Lance,” Pidge whispered. He stopped. His eyes popped open. Pidge was staring at him intently, every freckle spread across her nose visible. Her eyes glistened, she opened her mouth to speak.

“I don’t think I have a crush.” She continued to stare, unblinking.

Lance began to pull back, shocked.

Pidge reached out, grabbing one of his arms.

“I don’t think I have a crush. I think I’m in love…..with you.”

They met in the middle, eyes sliding closed in tandem. Their lips met, far more smoothly than either one expected.   
The kiss was simple, nothing anyone would lose their mind over if they were watching it on T.V. But they felt it deep in their beings.

Lance broke the kiss, but just for a moment. He leaned back just enough to look her in her eyes. Eyes that had captured his attention ages ago. “Pidge. Pidgey….I don’t think I’m in love with you….. I know I am.” He flashed his most suave, debonair smile at her.

Pidge laughed, “Lance...Lancey Lance..” They both laughed. “I know I’m in love with you too.”

They leaned in again, whispering in unison, “now, where were we.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Lance was back in the kitchen with Hunk. This time they were working together on a new creation.

“Hunk, my main man, being in mutual love with Pidge is, like, the best thing ever. Better than flying the lions even.” Lance glanced back and forth, then held up his hand to whisper, “But don’t tell them that.”

Hunk laughed while putting a few more items Lance had brought him into the replicator. “I’m glad it all worked out, but, I knew it would anyway.”

Lance squinted at his friend, pointing a finger accusingly, “Hey! You said you didn’t know who Pidge had a crush on. You lied!”

“True, but, to be fair, she didn’t have a crush on anybody. She’d been in love with your for years. She just didn’t know it.” He tapped his spatula to make a point. “And it was awfully entertaining watching you two be the last ones to catch on.”

Lance pouted, but his current state of happiness outweighed any and all negative feelings. “I get you knowing about me, but how did you know about Pidge? I mean, she’s not exactly forthcoming with gossip.” 

Still assembling the last of the ingredients for the replicator, Hunk wiped his hands off on his apron. “Come on Lance. She wrote about you on like every other page of her Garrison journal. She got mad every time you mentioned a pretty girl. She owns a trash sculpture of you for Pete’s Sake!” He shut the replicator. “But the final piece of the puzzle came when she asked me to help her come up with some big gesture for you. She said it was ‘cause we own a cow together, and I never paid him back for the help getting the game system’, and we all know what big gestures mean.” The replicator beeped.

“Speaking of grand gestures, yours is done. Though you don’t really need it anymore I suppose”

Lance eyed the offering. Then called Pidge. “Pidge, where are you?”

“Lancey? In my room at the moment, why?”

“Just come to the kitchen. Okay.”

“Be right there.”

It was barely five minutes when Pidge showed up.

“Missed me too much did ya?” She rounded the corner. Her smug face dropping a little when she noticed Hunk. “Oh, hi Hunk, Didn’t know you were here….”

“Sorry to offend, my dear friend” Hunk bowed, “Lance needed my help. But, if he keeps making those googly eyes at you, I’m outta here.”

Lance didn’t stop making the googly eyes, and instead went right to Pidge, sweeping her up in an embrace and kissing her breathless.

“Okay...gross. Hunk out!” Hunk left the two lovebirds as quickly as possible.

Pidge broke the kiss, putting her hand on Lance’s chest and pushing away. “As nice as this is, you didn’t need to call me into the kitchen just to makeout. You could have come found me.” 

“One, you already know everyone except Hunk is being all weird about this and seems to interrupt us whenever we are in more secluded areas. And don’t get me started about how it seems Matt, Keith, Shiro, or Coran have been outside our rooms for some reason or other since we’ve returned. But I digress..” Lance move his hands as if to sweep aside his thoughts.

Lance hugged Pidge. “Remember the whole bit about grand gestures?”

“Yes, and I recall you said you wasted your time because you didn’t need them in the end.”

Lance pulled away, grabbing a dish that was on the counter. He held it out to Pidge, “Well, here’s you grand gesture anyway.” He lifted the lid to reveal Bavarian cream filled, chocolate glazed, long john donuts. 

Pidge stared in shock. “No way. No WAY! How did you?? But the replicator can’t make chocolate.” She grabbed one and took a huge bite. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she was swept away by the perfection.

“Correction my dear Pidgey. Couldn’t make chocolate. It can replicate anything now. I mean, anything we can think of. By using our brain waves!” He kissed her cheek. 

Pidge finished off her first donut, licking the chocolate off her fingers with a satisfying smack. “How in the world did you, of all people, get the replicator to, well, you know, replicate?” She started on her second one.

“You know our week on Olkarion? I had been planning since I heard I was going with you. You spent a week working for the coalition. I spent a week being taught how to make the replicator get along with nature. The result, chocolate glazed donuts. And anything else we can remember. It’s pretty cool.” Lance gave a smug smile, but it quickly turned loving and genuine as he watched Pidge polish off her second donut. 

She looked at him, a smile on her face and chocolate at the corners of her mouth. “I love you. But, if I didn’t yet, this would have sealed the deal. Bravo on the grand gesture Lance. “ She stood on tiptoe to try and kiss him. Lance bent down to happily oblige. 

“Thank you.” She patted his cheek.

“Anything for you,” He winked.

Pidge grabbed his hand. “Now, let’s go find a utility closet to make out in.”

Lance followed like a puppy.


End file.
